


ice cream is better at 4am

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Hunk are briefly mentioned, Cuddles, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice cream is involved, M/M, Sleepy Klance, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Just another domestic Klance ficlet.Ice cream is involved.Pure fluff and goodness.Cuddling and flirting occurs.(thank you to auroura101 on tumblr for giving me prank ideas and letting me throw around ideas!)





	

Keith woke to a clattering from the kitchen. He glared at his phone and the numbers “3:45” glared back at him. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his face. Bleary-eyed, he made his way to the living room of the apartment and stared over the bar, squinting his eyes to see in the dim light. He must have made a noise, because the figure in the kitchen turned to face him. Light glinted off the spoon hanging from Lance’s mouth as he clutched a carton of ice cream. Keith walked over and flipped on the lights, causing them both to grimace with the sudden brightness.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist.

“Wat dove et wook like I’m doing?” Lance responded, talking around the spoon between his teeth.

Keith gestured for Lance to remove the utensil and try again.

Lance rolled his eyes and set the spoon in the carton. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he repeated, setting a hand on his hip.

“Eating ice cream at 4 in the morning?” Keith offered, raising an eyebrow.

Lance gestured at him with the spoon and turned back to his ice cream. “Want some?” He said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “It’s amazing.” He gave Keith a sly look and a wink.

Keith’s face turned red and he violently shook his head.

Lance shrugged and said, “Suit yourself,” shoveling another spoonful in his mouth. He gave Keith a sidelong glance, quirking an eyebrow when Keith didn’t make a move to go back to their room. He looked like he was in a stupor, just watching Lance eat his ice cream. “What?” he asked, turning to face Keith and returning the carton to the counter.

Keith jumped slightly, looking embarrassed. “Nothing, sorry,” he said, turning to leave. “I’m gonna go back to sleep. Try not to leap into bed this time; you nearly broke my leg before.”  

Lance sighed. “Wait, Keith. You’re fine. Do you want to stay up with me?” He said, taking a step toward him. He knew that Keith was weird when he was sleepy, but tonight he was acting a little weirder than normal.

Keith looked at him and nodded. He took a few steps forward and leaned up against the formica. “That stuff is so bad for you,” he said, jabbing a finger in the direction of the dessert. “Why do you always buy a whole thing of it? You know you’re the only one who eats it.”

Lance grinned and said, “I know, right? But that’s why it’s so good. Especially in the middle of the night. And that’s the point; I know I have it all to myself, so more for me!”

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed off from the counter towards him. Lance looked at him curiously as he approached, unsure of what he was planning to do. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise and he put his cheek on Keith’s head. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing. Just tired,” Keith responded half-heartedly. “You woke me up.”

Lance felt bad. He knew Keith was a light sleeper, and tried to be careful not to disturb him whenever he got up in the middle of the night. “I’m sorry, I thought I was being really careful when I got out of bed. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Lance said into Keith’s hair, kissing his head lightly.

Keith sighed again. “You didn’t wake me when you got up, just when you were messing around in the kitchen. It’s really okay, though. I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose.” He moved to look Lance in the eyes and smiled. “Your sweet tooth may be a problem if it happens more often this early in the morning. You know I have to get up in…” Keith looked at the clock on the wall, “…ugh, three hours.”

Lance raised both his eyebrows. “You know, you don’t have to go for your run tomorrow. You can just stay and cuddle with me,” he said, shooting Keith a seductive smile.

Keith laughed and said, “Tempting. But no, that half-marathon isn’t going to train for itself. You could always come with me, though.”

Lance looked scandalized. “Are you trying to imply something here?” He looked down at the melting ice cream. “Okay, I know that I’m not really in the _best_ position to be offended, but I have to decline your offer to wake up and torture myself with exercise. Besides, I’m going to the pool tomorrow night, remember?”  

Keith nodded, “Yeah, you and Allura have your weekly workout routine, I know. Not as fun as running with your boyfriend, but…” he trailed off, biting his lip and sneaking Lance a wink.

Lance turned bright red. “WHY? How can you still do that? It’s been years!” he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m the one who’s supposed to embarrass _you_ , remember?”

Keith laughed so hard he snorted. “I have no idea! You’d think that you would be used to it by now, but you definitely can’t take what you dish out. I finally get to make you feel the way I did for the first two years we were dating!”

Lance’s expression turned soft as he looked at Keith doubled over. Keith looked up at him with confusion. “What?” Keith asked. “What’d I do?”

Lance smiled and shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.” He was suddenly overwhelmed with the warmth of unshared feelings, and it showed in his face. Keith just returned the smile and yawned, stretching a little.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go to sleep, now. Please remember to put the ice cream up? We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time,” Keith warned, looking over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. “And I heard you talking with Hunk about something shady on the phone the other day, so don’t even think about it!”

Lance rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, dad.” Keith turned around and gave him a glare. “I mean, yes, dear,” Lance corrected, smirking. Keith turned around and headed back to their room. Lance leaned backward to watch him walk away, and heard Keith yell, “Lance, stop checking me out and put the dang ice cream away!” He chuckled to himself as he put the lid back on the carton and returned it to the freezer.

He listened intently to the sound of springs squeaking as Keith climbed back into bed and plastered a shit-eating grin on his face. He texted Hunk, _Operation “I’ll be watching you” is now a “GO”_ and quietly opened a box in one of the lower cabinets. Inside, about ten pairs of googly eyes in different sizes looked up at him. He snickered to himself and set about putting them on everything: Keith’s fruit, Tupperware in the fridge, the coffee maker… He even had a pair of extra-large ones he stuck to the refrigerator door. He made sure to put them on anything Keith would see in the morning. Satisfied with his handiwork, he put his spoon in the sink, turned off the kitchen light, and headed to the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he snuck into the bedroom and softly climbed into bed. Keith had already passed back out, so Lance rolled onto his side to face the middle of the room. He felt an arm curl around his waist, prompting him to roll back over to face his partner. Keith’s eyelids drifted open briefly, then fluttered closed as he sighed and burrowed into Lance. Lance laughed quietly to himself and kissed Keith on the forehead, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Keith’s alarm went off at 7 am, rousing him from his sleep. He untangled himself from a snoring Lance and climbed out of bed to make himself coffee.

One of Lance’s eyes popped open as he waited with baited breath. Ten seconds later, he heard Keith yell.

“ **LANCE**. WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS??”

Lance grinned. _Got him. Heh._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic. It came to me suddenly because I was in the middle of eating my own carton's worth of ice cream with a spoon and realized that that's 10/10 a Lance thing to do. 
> 
> I hope you like it! :) Thanks for reading


End file.
